


Good boy

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I guess I don't need to say more, M/M, On a popular demand Mark in crop top, daddy kink in the most innocent form over there but not really, husbands can do whatever the hell they want, very annoyed Jinyoung, you have to guess who's the good boy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Mark has no idea how to bea good boy,so Jackson decides to teach him.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Good boy

Jackson had a dream. Nothing fancy like flying to the Moon, or having a diamond toilet. His vision was tightly connecting his husband and a specific white crop-top. After seeing Mark in the naturally sinful leather crop during their Crush and burn performance, he bought a new one, not leather, but wool and white because he wanted to see the best of Mark's pretentious innocence with a pink sign ' _good boy'_ across its front _._

It was definitely because of that one minute when Jackson was left behind with Mark in the dressing room, helping him out of the impossibly tempting outfit. Jackson's fingers brushed over the soft skin on Mark's lower stomach, pretending it was an incident when Jackson's fingertips slid behind the hem of Mark's boxers. With his puppy eyes, Jackson tried to justify his behavior as a slip of hormone. Still, Mark knew better; he pinched Jackson's cheek, holding it until Jackson admitted he's a horny bastard. And even after Jackson misbehaved, he got one of the best blowjobs when they returned home. 

Shame, he couldn't have more fun with Mark wearing his costume. For some reason, Jackson had a thing for Mark in leather, more like – Mark in leather pants, because his legs always looked like they could do miracles to _anyone._ After two months of marriage, Jackson discovered that he has planes of opportunities with his husband. He could do _things_ he was scared to ask before. 

Sitting in the van with others, Jackson couldn't stop chuckling at his phone. He was texting with Mark, who was sitting right next to him. Jinyoung was rolling his eyes at the evident activity. He tried to steal Mark's attention by brushing his fingers over his thighs in a harmless gesture or lock his fingers around his shoulder, asking if Mark was working out again.

It wasn't working because it wouldn't be Jackson if he didn't shamelessly reach across his husband, slapping Jinyoung's shoulder with ' _what about me? I've been working, try mine!'_ And so just like that, Jinyoung ended up testing Jackson's biceps while Mark quit the messaging and started to play a puzzle game on his phone. 

"This is why people are yelling _jinson_ at me while I'm grocery shopping." 

"No way?" Jackson asked, shocked. 

"I can't believe you still do this even when…" Jinyoung cleared his throat, "and Mark is just like _this._ " He poked Mark's shoulder, who groaned annoyingly. 

"Right?" Jackson smiled, "he used to be so jealous." 

"I've been jealous because Jinyoung was my bestie, and you've tried to steal him away." Mark murmured under his breath, "we had a fight, and the first thing you would do was trying to make me jealous through Jinyoung." 

"The godly Yien has spoken," Jinyoung laughed in his distinctive style, making Mark lift his head and Jackson to look up. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," the husbands said at the same time. 

"Your laugh is so _manly,_ " Jackson sighed, "I wish I could have your laugh."

"Me too," Mark sank back into his seat, resuming his game, "imagine waking up to that kind of a laugh, Jacks."

Jackson nodded, resting his head on Mark's shoulder, "you'll be in your bedroom and from the kitchen… this, just this _kind_. I'm sweating just thinking about it." 

"Are you two alright, by the way?" Jinyoung asked, deeply concerned about his two friends, "don't you have a crisis or something?" 

"What?" again, a doubled question.

The rest of the road went like this: Mark and Jackson ganged against Jinyoung, calling him pet names, and giving him ideas about spending his night with them at their shared apartment. When Jaebum turned to gave them a deadly stare, both of them acted as nothing has happened and ignored Jinyoung's whole existence, only to ask the same question to their leader who smacked Jackson's head two times in a row only because he couldn't hit Mark. At that, Jackson promised he would never forgive him and asked Jaebum to change his name on his phone. _I want to be Jackie J._ Nobody knew what did it mean, and Mark only shook his head, gently patting his husband's thigh. 

"I have a surprise for you," Jackson whispered, "at _home_."

"You know I have to go to my place first," Mark put his phone down, "there are too many fans around lately. But I can sneak out later."

"Will you ask your manager to drive you? I don't want you to go alone." 

"Jacks, I _can't_ tell my manager." 

Both of them went silent, looking at each other. It took Jackson two Mississipi to understand where the disconnection happened. He clicked his tongue and chuckled cheekily. 

"We can meet somewhere." 

Mark didn't think that was a good idea or funny. With a sigh, he returned to his game. The sneaking out and meeting in dark alleys was tiresome. He slid his finger across the screen of his phone, fitting two pieces of the puzzle together when Jackson's palm covered it. Mark took his hand, squeezed his fingers gently, and put it down on his thigh. It was a loving gesture. Mark then wrote a short message on his phone and showed it to Jackson who's reaction was to slide his hand deeper between Mark's legs and press his fingers into the tensed muscles. Jackson almost moaned at the resistance under his fingers. It provoked recent memories of them sharing a bed. 

"You two, what are you doing there?" their manager looked at them in the back mirror, scanning their posture. 

"Playing games," Mark answered, "puzzle." 

"Yeah, we fit two together. Perfect combination." 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, trying to ignore that hand between Mark's thighs and Jackson's bedroom eyes. _Disgusting,_ he shook his head when he looked out of the window. He was scanning the darkness outside, trying to avoid his reflection when his eyes met Mark's. He blinked once, twice, and then smiled at him through the window. 

"Are you two flirting through your reflections?" Jackson asked, rubbing his left eye with a fist balled in his hoodie's sleeve, "I'm calling bullshit here."

"We are not!" Mark looked at his husband. 

"I feel like a criminal for whispering for the past thirty minutes." Jinyoung ended their conversation by pulling out his phone. 

"It's called keeping a secret," Mark said with a smile, "and you are the best."

"Yeah, of course," the youngest from the trio only shrugged, "next time I'm calling you _babe,_ I'm going to think about Jackson's butt. I like his ass more."

"Excuse me?" Mark asked, bewildered, "since when?"

Jinyoung lifted his head, not even looking at Mark, "don't you agree?"

"I do." 

_ That's  _ it. Jinyoung looked back at his phone, googling Jackson's ass to hold onto his point. 

**

Mark managed to sneak out unspotted. He wore a completely black outfit with a beanie and his bangs falling freely into his eyes. He even went so far that he called one of his close friends to borrow a car so he could have fun in the city. There were no questions given; only a firm _'don't do nasty things in there.'_ Even the Sedan was black, so when Mark parked it in the alley under a tree, nobody noticed. At this point, after so many years, he could easily change his job to become a professional ninja. Using his key-card, Mark opened the front door and inserted his elevator key to get on the top floor.

When he unlocked the door, a familiar fragrance hit his nose, forming a smile on his face. 

"Where's my surprise!" Mark called into the apartment, shutting the door behind himself. 

Silence. 

Mark undressed his jacket and put his shoes on the rack. Dim lights were coming from the bedroom. He was home, but somewhat he felt nervous about entering. Jackson didn't say anything about preparing himself to be drowned in sweet chocolate, roses, and wine. No romantic for Friday evening. He also wasn't dressed for that. Looking all black in his tight jeans and an oversized sweater, that wasn't particularly sexy. 

Well, Jackson had a different idea at times. 

"Kayee, are you asleep?" Mark carefully opened the bedroom door, "sweetheart?" he looked inside. 

On the bed, Jackson was lying in his silky red bathrobe, holding a book, and falling asleep. His legs were uncovered, the soft cloth dropped between his killer thighs, leaving only little for the imagination. Mark was so _fucking_ lucky that Jackson was his husband already, or else he would jump on him and ask him right on the spot again and maybe tomorrow yet and for the rest of their lives. 

A view for gods. 

"Marry me," Mark sighed lovingly, watching his husband holding onto his book, "again."

At that, Jackson jerked awake, clearing his throat and looking at Mark, confused. He put the book aside, sitting on the bed, which made the bathrobe on his shoulder slide down, showing his collar-bone.

"Oh _sweetheart,_ " Mark stepped into their bedroom, "you are the sweetest mess I have ever seen."

"You came," Jackson smiled, opening his arms for his husband, "welcome home."

Mark took off his socks, leaving them behind on the carpet. He put one of his knees on the edge of the mattress, eyeing Jackson for a solid thirty seconds. The younger man smirked at him, and being the tease he was, he laid back on the pillow, slowly spreading his legs for Mark. The silk ran down his thighs, caressing it, and stopped at his hip bones. 

"Someone's a naughty boy, _hm?_ " Mark bit his bottom lip, then licked it and sucked on it, provoking a light moan from Jackson's mouth. 

Before Mark could do more, like jumping on his husband and tear the bathrobe down from his body, Jackson stopped him with a simple hand gesture, "the gift for you is on the chair." 

Mark gave him a questionable look. Who needed gifts when he had Jackson Wang naked under his silky, red fucking bathrobe on his bed. All Mark could see were Jackson's legs calling for him, inviting him for a wild and long ride. The temptation was stronger than curiosity. Mark was twenty-six; his libido was on the maximum. All he needed was served right in front of him on the bed. 

"Fuck it," Mark said, pulling his sweater over his head and threw it on the floor. 

" _Mark,_ Yien, fucking hell," Jackson groaned, almost losing it under the hot stare. 

"Aren't _you_ the best gift ever?" 

Jackson giggled at that, making himself impossible for Mark when he stretched out his legs and crossed them at ankles. Mark groaned in frustration when Jackson fixed his bathrobe to cover his thighs. That _was it._ Jackson refused to cooperate. He even folded his arms over his chest and looked at the chair. 

"I promise it's worthy of it." 

"Worthy of you? No way…" with a suspicious look, he got the gift from the chair. It was a folded shirt, no wrapping, no pomposity. 

When Mark unfolded it, at first, he raised his eyebrow at the length of the shirt and then the other eyebrow when he read the sign. In what reality he lived? Jackson's laugh brought him back to reality. When Mark looked back, he met a blazing look. 

"So?" Mark asked, walking back to the bed, "you think I'm a _good boy_?" 

"The _best_ one," Jackson nodded right away, "wear it for me, _daddy?_ " 

"A daddy wearing a _good boy_ crop top." The words rolled weirdly across Mark's tongue, but he stopped them at the very tip and dropped like an abstract temptation.

Jackson eyed him hungrily, licking his lips, "hell _yeah._ " 

"Did you wash it?" Mark brought the piece of cloth to his face and nodded approvingly, "you're so thoughtful."

"Only the best for _you._ " 

Two could play this game, that much Mark knew, though his brain was now in his pants, he could do that much, to teas for teasing. So, when Jackson gave him a curious look, Mark chuckled, bringing the cropped shirt back to his face and acted all shy and cute for Jackson's reaction, how their roles have changed within a second left Mark speechless. He watched Jackson's eyes turning from the bright and shining happy stars into a dark and possessive sinful galaxy. 

"What is that?" Mark asked, hiding half of his face behind the fabric, "why are you suddenly looking at me like that?" 

"Looks like my _good boy_ is in a rebellious stage."

Mark bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing, "it's all-new for me. You should teach me how to be a good boy."

Jackson's eyebrows fired up and disappeared behind the mess of his bangs. Watching Jackson switching moods like on command was exciting for Mark, who, at the beginning of their relationship, never thought of how vast was Jackson scale of emotions and how fast he could change it. Surely, his husband had an enormous heart, and he never got shy, but not everyone could unlock the door, the secret chamber that belonged only to Mark. The devouring, sexy, and flaring looks owned Mark Yien Tuan only. 

"You wanna be nasty with me, baby?" Jackson asked, eyes half-closed, watching his husband with determination.

"How can a _good boy_ be nasty?" Taking a step back, Mark knew that Jackson was about to jump on him. Biting his lip, Mark quickly turned around and fled to the bathroom, which was connected to their bedroom. He locked the door and chuckled for himself when Jackson whined in protest, trying the door with no effect. 

_ "Come out, I promise, I'll behave," _ Jackson pleaded. 

"What does it even mean?" Mark pulled down the shirt he was wearing under his sweater and stepped in front of the wall mirror. He was glad he took a shower in his apartment before he came home to Jackson. "You're my daddy now. You can't talk in riddles." 

_ "We reversed our roles," _ Jackson's voice tasted like honey, _"be a good boy for your boy for once."_

Mark let out a breathy laugh before he pushed the crop top over his head and let it fall over his chest. He looked down to see his belly button and the hem of his low-riding jeans. So much for being a lazy bun and grabbing the first pair of jeans from his clothes. 

_ "Come out!" _ Jackson called impatiently. 

The shirt fit Mark perfectly. There was a question on his tongue, but he pushed it behind for later. Not that he was horny enough even without knowing how Jackson get to that sinful piece of clothing, but somehow calling his husband _daddy,_ did a number on Mark's dick. The whining and pleading noises behind the door were amusing for Mark when he opened the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of hair spray. 

_ "Markie, come on."  _

"I can't, I'm still _shy,_ " Mark carelessly said while he was styling his hair. 

_ "You don't have to be. We both are good boys."  _

At that, Mark chuckled, "you surely are, but I'm not sure if I'm."

_ "Then let me teach you how to be a good boy."  _

"I'll think about it." Mark slightly parted his hair, pushing his bangs on one side. He wanted to look boyish to stay true to the crop top. 

_ "Nobody can teach you better than your good boy." _

The temptation was already tickling on Mark's palms. All he wanted was open the door and push Jackson on the bed, tear open the bathrobe, and fucking him through all the whining Jackson was pushing out of his mouth. _That_ he would _definitely_ do if Jackson didn't have his plans first. But, who said good boys couldn't fuck other good boys? If Jackson didn't feel comfortable enough to rearrange their roles entirely, Mark didn't want to pressure him. 

Mark felt excited to see where their little game was heading. He chuckled to himself when he finished styling his hair and opened Jackson's cabinet to pick the Valentino cologne. Nothing was more arousing than wearing Jackson's smell on himself. Maybe that was a _thing_ for Mark, and perhaps Jackson encouraged him a bit by wearing the _500$_ fragrance when Mark wanted to be fucked rough or bend over the furniture. 

But today, Mark had a different idea. 

_ "I'll do you gently, _ " Jackson promised from behind the door. 

"You still didn't give up?" 

_ "How could I? Want to see you so badly."  _ There was something like scratching against the door, and in the millisecond, Mark thought that Jackson was trying the _Wang puppy_ game so that Mark would have mercy over him. 

_ "What are you doing over there, Yien?"  _

"Won't tell you," Mark sprayed the cologne on his wrist and his neck, because _why not_ to smell like a walking sin? Good boys were too innocent to know better how to use aftershave lotions. 

_ "I hope you're not touching yourself."  _

Mark looked at his reflection in the mirror, satisfied with his quick transformation, he decided to easy the game for Jackson and popped open the button on his pants. The cloth was like a second skin, so it didn't need to be buttoned to hold onto Mark's hips. 

"What if I am?" Mark teased. 

_ "Then you're definitely not a good boy." _

"Tell me then," Mark leaned against the locked door, "how to be a _good boy._ "

There was a pause, and then Jackson's deep voice penetrated Mark's whole body in and out. _"To do everything as I say. Open the door and let me show you."_

How could he stop it before it was too late? Mark felt getting even harder, and that was only from Jackson using his voice like a magnet to drag him closer, over the door, walls, and through the whole planet. Often Mark caught himself being absolutely out of his mind, just thinking about Jackson while listening to his album and _imagining_ things while his husband was in China. It was abnormal how Mark felt himself being pulled by an invisible force over the whole country. 

_ "Let me love you, boy,"  _ Jackson breathed, his voice begging for at least an answer. 

Mark sucked at his bottom lip, "go to bed for me, alright?" 

Hoping that Jackson did as he wanted, Mark unlocked the door and pushed them open with his foot. When his eyes fell on Jackson lying on his side, and at the silk bathrobe wrapping his thigh, Mark forgot he's the center of the attention; _he_ and his crop top. Everything was alright, even the dim lights, the black curtains drew closed, the thick erotic atmosphere in the air, _everything was just perfect._

But _fuck._ His husband was the most beautiful creature. 

Jackson could be _anything,_ but nothing could compare to his natural beauty. 

What was that; one or two pimples on Jackson's skin when he didn't have enough sleep or didn't drink enough water? Mark didn't mind. He was perfect as he was, so beautiful that Mark wanted to cry right on the spot. 

"My good boy," Jackson smiled at him, "you look just _right._ " 

"Oh god," Mark felt the blush creeping into his ears, "don't use the words while eyefucking me." 

"Well, that would be wrong for me to make you think about _fucking_ while singing that song." 

Mark pushed away from the wall, "I think I've heard something about you teaching me how to be a good boy." 

Jackson didn't respond, instead of that, he continued to devour Mark with his eyes, licking his lips, and playing with the collar of his bathrobe. Knowing that Jackson was basically naked, smooth and hard under the silk, provoked Mark to jump right on his husband. _Again._ He was the worst _good boy_ over there. 

"You look so _hot,_ " Jackson pushed himself into a seating position, "your waist is so fucking tempting. Let _me._ Come here." 

How could he refuse his husband's outstretched hand? 

"I'm gonna spoil my _good boy and_ teach him all the tricks I know." Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and held him tightly while he showered the uncovered skin with kisses, "you look like a walking sin. I'd _have to…_ " Jackson moaned into the kisses, "kill anyone who would see you like _this._ " 

Mark inhaled sharply through his teeth when Jackson bit into the tender skin on his hip. Immediately, his hands rose into Jackson's hair and held onto him while the younger sucked a bruise on his side.

Just a few hours ago, Mark's mood was on point zero. It was always like this; a warm hand and wet lips of his husband and the world cease to exist around him. Jackson was morphing him into someone Mark never thought he wanted to be – the _good, good boy_ in a crop top because nobody could convince him to step so rudely aside from the main road. 

Mark watched as Jackson was exploring his body like it was for the first time: the shy touches over his bulge, fingers running over Mark's sides, tickling him. And then Jackson grabbed a handful of his ass and mouthed his clothed cock. Mark moaned loudly, taken aback at the abrupt change in atmosphere. 

"Is – is this how _good boys_ act?" Mark asked, jerking Jackson's head back, "I don't think I teach you such manners." 

"But then," Jackson looked up, "you should've known the best how good boys act when you taught me all I know." 

Mark eased the grip in his hair, "I know what _I_ need from my good boy, but not the other way around. " 

"Let me tell you then," Jackson's hands ran up under the cropped top, fingers immediately taking the chance of playing with Mark's nipples, "how much I need you all over my body." 

Well, they were _messed up,_ and Mark was getting lost in their positions. Two good boys in one bed, what concept was that? Usually, it always turned into a threesome in porn, though he never saw two husbands playing two _good boys._ Mark bent over to kiss Jackson on his lips. 

"I can _give you all of that,_ " Mark nibbled at his husband's bottom lip, "but first, let me kiss you some more, and then _again_ and _again_ because I _love_ kissing my husband." 

Jackson swore into the kiss, breathing heavily, "you smell like _me._ " 

"Get on the bed, baby…" Mark pushed him on the mattress, "get comfy on the pillows, my king." 

Jackson complied without a word. The bathrobe was sloppily hanging on his shoulder with the ties almost untied when he sank between the fluffy pillows to get comfortable. Mark stared shamelessly at his cock, which was still covered with the silk. He slowly bent down, curving his spine into a beautiful line. The first touch made Jackson jerk a little because of the sensitivity. With each second, he was relaxing more and _more_ under Mark's cold fingers. After so many years, Jackson got used to the temperature play. Mark licked a long stripe over the clothed cock, making Jackson groan when the satin got stuck against his skin. 

"I'm gonna make you wet, so wet that all the silk will smell like the sin you are." Mark's eyes darkened.

"Yien…" Jackson slid both of his hands between his thighs, trying not to cover himself, but compose, put himself together, or else he would inevitably turn into the _sweetest mess_ as Mark called him before. 

"Would you let your _good boy_ do you slowly?" Mark grabbed at his husband's legs and pulled him closer to himself, "I know you can do miracles with your dick, but let me do this for _you._ Good boys do only good things, right?" 

The pressure into his skin, the slender fingers, and warm palms, everything had such an incredible impact on Jackson. His muscles tightened under the confident pulling, and when Jackson looked down, he found out that his bathrobe rolled up under his ass. 

"Oh, _boy,_ what are you doing?" Jackson's voice turned out raspy and breathless. He hardly could control the side of himself that wanted to be pressed, controlled, and fucked over the sun and Moon.

"What's the matter," Mark positioned himself between his husband's legs, "am I not doing a _good_ job?"

Their bodies come into contact. Jackson's chest rubbed across Mark's shirt when the older man pressed his lips on his jaw. The temperature rose together with Jackson's impatience. Nothing was going according to his plans, Mark was bratty, and Jackson was just a step away from rolling his husband on his belly and spank the hell out of him, which would be seriously fascinating to watch. But the desire turning dominating died at the moment when Mark pressed their crotches together, sinfully rubbing them together. There was only the rough cloth of Mark's denim between them. Jackson felt strangely powerless lying between the many pillows with is robe loosely covering his body. 

"I honestly don't know," Jackson looked at him, lost in the moment. 

Mark chuckled before he pressed his mouth firmly against his lips. The kiss turned both of them into a moaning mess, with Jackson leaking all over his stomach. 

"What do you want me to do?" Mark whispered into his mouth, "I think I overstepped my boundaries." 

Jackson was always the one with big _dick_ EGO, showing off to Mark, pressing him into the mattress or wall and fucking him till Mark didn't know what's left and right, but when the tables have turned, when Jackson went all soft and weak under the flames of Mark's gaze, there was not even a single knowledge about directions. Jackson melted into the air and became one with the elements. Mark had the power to destroy him into atoms every time he took control in his hands. 

That's what Jackson loved and craved; being the _king_ who gets whipped for the wolf in sheep clothing. 

"What happened, _baby_?" Mark lifted over Jackson like a bat, "did you lose control?"

Without a word, Jackson wrapped his arms behind Mark's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Well, he didn't go through the details, but he was always a spontaneous person, which Mark appreciated. It was the ace hidden in Jackson's sleeve. No matter what he was doing, it ever got Mark on his knees. 

"A good boy doesn't _ask,_ " Jackson whispered into Mark's lips, "he does as he's told." 

"Then tell me," Mark begged, "tell me to suck your cock and make you all wet for me. Tell me to become the king on your throne." 

" _Fuck._ " 

"Tell me, that I'm a good boy," Mark laid flat on Jackson's body, "because this _good_ boy wants to ride you for the whole night."

Mark begged a little more, not because Jackson demanded it, but because he was getting off in his head just from Mark begging for his cock and body. When he finally allowed his husband to go down on him, Mark was already so hard, that he was trying to get some release through touches between his legs. Jackson watched him with a smirk on his face, which he couldn't hold long enough because Mark licked him from the balls, through the base of his cock to the head. Mark provided him with a perfect show of mixing their fluids. His chin was coated in saliva, and Jackson's precome. Mark let out a chain of moans, overwhelmed by the intense odor and taste. It sounded canorous and instantly turned into Jackson's favorite song. Mark started fisting him over the silk cloth that stuck on his dick like a second skin. Jackson was wet from head to toes, gasping and cursing his way up. 

"Don't you fucking dare…" Jackson moaned, his body arching off the bed, "touch yourself."

Mark obeyed, putting his free hand on Jackson's hip bone. Jackson was so close that he could physically feel his thoughts vanishing from his brain with all the blood and turning him into a prehistoric man who only knew how to moan and groan for demanding things. And it worked, for Mark, it always worked. 

"Come for me, _come…_ " Mark quickened his hand, forcing a wave after wave of pleasure, "Kayee…" 

"Fuck." 

" _Come for me…_ " It was the Cantonese dialect that pushed Jackson over the limits and let him jerk his hips up to Mark's face. White ribbons of semen coated the red satin and Mark's chin and lips. 

Mark chuckled, while lazily stroking his husband's oversensitive dick, "what's next?" 

Jackson watched him with his vision still blurry as Mark stretched out his perfect body. He pushed closer his legs, straddling the mess Jackson made on his stomach. The jeans were so tight, so fucking tight for _everything,_ and Jackson felt very sorry that Mark had to suffer the whole time. The thoughts were coming back to Jackson's brain but vanished almost as fast as when Jackson felt Mark pressing his ass down on his lap. The crop top screamed at Jackson that his husband is a _good boy,_ and this good boy is going to make his life quake. 

"You're so beautiful," Jackson ran his palms all over Mark's lower body and under the top, "I want to take a picture." 

Mark smiled at that, capturing his husband's hands into his, "am I learning well?"

"Very," Jackson nodded, "you're the best student."

Even though there were rules and limits about what they were doing, it was fun for Mark to watch Jackson taking his own medicine. He wanted to turn his husband into a moaning mess, and he succeeded. There was something magical about the way Jackson looked at him, and Mark could swear he saw sparkling all over his husband's head. The transformation from the overconfident man into a baby boy was so fast that Mark couldn't even grasp the moment. 

Jackson was so beautiful to him that Mark forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

"You were amazing."

"Are you serious?" Mark giggled, still holding onto Jackson's hands, "I was terrible _…_ " he laughed, letting Jackson pull him down on his body. 

" _No…_ " 

"Yes," Mark buried his face in the crook of Jackson's neck. 

"You're my baby boy." 

"I'm not," Mark struggled to hold his laugh inside, "Kayee, I seriously…"

Jackson held him tight against his body, "I'm gonna teach you all the dirty talk in Cantanose." 

"I thought you like my dirty talk in English." 

Jackson gave it a second before he sighed, "we're so fucking weird."

Mark wanted to laugh, but then Jackson adjusted his hips, which made Mark moan in the process. His whole body was oversensitive. 

"Oh, I almost forgot I have another thing coming here," Jackson's hands went around Mark's body to cup his ass. 

"What do you mean you _forgot?"_ he asked, offended. 

"I'm gonna take this ass now."

"What did you mean?!"

Mark's protests died with Jackson's hands squeezing his butt, using his fingers as an anchor to roll them over. When Jackson sat between Mark's spread legs, his ravished look made Mark twitch in his pants. He almost cried because of how badly his cock wanted attention. Jackson ruffled his sweaty hair, giving Mark a chuckle. Something inside of mark was tearing apart and transforming into a whole new shape. He felt small but treasured at the same time, just by the way Jackson was hovering over him. The fragile string broke inside him, when Jackson shrugged off his bathrobe, letting it fall on the bed carelessly. Mark put his arms above his head submissively, pressing his legs against Jackson's sides. 

"Now, where were we?" Jackson smirked, "something about riding me the whole night?"

Mark nodded. 

"Well, you can't sit on your throne without the preparation for the ceremony." Jackson lifted his index finger and touched Mark's chest. With Jackson contouring each of the words on his crop top, Mark felt as if his husband was tattooing the phrase ' _good boy'_ on his skin. It felt _right,_ like ownership. 

"Now," Jackson leaned down to kiss Mark on his lips, "let's get serious, baby." 

"Yes, please…" Mark sighed lustfully, stretching his arms and body under Jackson with nervous anticipation. 

With a devilish smile across his face, Jackson bit gently into Mark's collar bone, "I'm going to teach my daddy how to be a good boy too." 

"Teach _me,_ baby." 

**

Mark woke up in five in the morning due to Jackson's mumbling in his sleep. What an excellent way how to end up a fucking season worth of the porn hall of fame. Producents would murder each other to have _this_ Mark and _that_ Jackson in their dirty, kinky movie.

There should be an end to everything, but Mark didn't care, honestly. What was real was Jackson lying beside him, wearing the wedding band and calling him _baby,_ and _daddy_ at the same time. It wasn't so long time ago when Mark put their bodies together on the balcony of their apartment and handed Jackson a warm cup of tea. Jackson was dropping slightly, his mood darkening, and Mark had prepared himself to catch every single piece of Jackson in the process. That night when Jackson was talking about not feeling well and how he should work even harder, Mark told him that no matter what Jackson was doing, he would always love him. _You are my everything, and you are already everything you want to be to me._

Maybe it was then when Jackson decided to be _daddy,_ and give Mark the best lecture of being a good baby. 

Or it was Mark desiring to give Jackson everything he needed. 

Whatsoever, Mark loved _all of it._

_ "I'm a strawberry…"  _ Jackson mumbled adorably in his sleep. 

"Of course, you are," Mark smiled warmly, pressing his body to Jackson and tucking his head under Jackson's chin, "the sweetest one, baby." 

_ "Ur gonna eat me?"  _ he asked sleepily. 

"Tomorrow." 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want it to be too long, but shit I almost wrote a PWP.  
> have you ever imagined Mark wearing a simple crop top with jeans or sweats and lie around while Jackson's getting nervous with his hands? Solely for your innocent imagination, ofc.  
> have an idea for markson!husbans au? let me know.  
> Comments and ♥ are very welcomed.


End file.
